This invention relates generally to deadbolt locks, and pertains more particularly to a removable cover and means for attaching the cover in a concealing relation with a deadbolt lock.
Deadbolt locks, which are commonly used nowadays, provide an optimum degree of protection against intruders. The deadbolt locks can be opened only with a key, whereas other types of locks are vulnerable to being opened with flexible cards and various tools.
Nonetheless, even though a deadbolt lock affords considerable protection against unauthorized entry, if a person has an appropriate key, the deadbolt lock can be unlocked with such a key. On the other hand, if the face of the deadbolt lock is concealed by a cover, then the would-be burglar cannot ascertain immediately whether he has an appropriate key for that particular deadbolt lock. Where the deadbolt lock is concealed, then the burglar is deterred to a greater degree than if the keyhole in the deadbolt lock is visible to him.